When You Wish Upon A Star
by WhovianArmy
Summary: Skyelaar Jones was always bored with her life. Nothing exciting ever happened and she was constantly wishing for more. One day when a week long camping trip with friends goes awry, her life is completely flipped upside down. Who were these strange men? Why were the making these ridiculous claims that a Wendigo had attacked her and her friends. She'll soon find out. Thisismyfirstfic
1. The Beginning

_Why does my back hurt?_ I roll over and feel around me. My hand hits something hard and I gently run my fingers over the surface. _A rock maybe? But why would there be a rock in my room?_ I sit up and a gasp escapes my lips. I open my eyes and look around, it looks to be some sort of cave. _How did I get here?_ I rub the back of my head and feel a bump. _Must've hit my head pretty hard then._ Everything hurt and I was scared. The fact that my memory was so hazy wasn't helping. I took a deep breathe and took a closer look around. What I saw scared me even more than my mysterious injuries. There were piles of bones scattered around the perimeter along with a couple duffel bags and hanging from the ceiling were ropes. Lots and lots of ropes of all different lengths, each one tied into a loop.

What was going on? I checked myself over for major injuries and saw that my wrists were raw. A memory flashed across my vision and I saw the ground underneath me, but my feet were high above it. I looked up to see my hands tied above my head and I glanced around as I dangled from the ceiling. _So that's what the ropes were for._ Who had done that to me? How had I even gotten here in the first place. I remembered that I had gone out camping with a few friends and the image of our tent shredded to strips of cloth and the memory of being dragged away from the campsite by my hair flashed before my eyes. I was absolutely terrified. Where was Abbi? And Jess? And Tyler? Were they even still alive? I hoped so, I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't see them anywhere, which could be a good thing. No dead bodies meant they could still be alive. Maybe they had escaped and left me behind thinking I was dead.

As I was contemplating a way to escape, I heard a sound like cracking bones and a quiet growl. I tensed, waiting to see if I would be killed or if I would be left untouched. The growling moved farther away and slowly subsided. I relaxed and a sigh of relief left escaped my mouth. I stood and was about to investigate the duffel bags in one of the corners when a scream pierced the silence, echoing off the walls and making my ears hurt. It sounded close by, I would search the bags later, someone was in trouble. I grabbed both bags and threw the strap of one over my shoulder and carried the other in my hands. Man they were heavy, what was in them? Bricks? I ran towards the sounds of screaming as the echoed loudly around me, stopping in one of the many "doorways" . It looked like some sort of mineshaft or something. I unzipped one of the bags and rifled through it, hoping to find some sort of pocket knife or tent pole that I could use to defend myself.

What I found surprised me. It was full of weapons, guns, knives, what looked like stakes. Who did these belong to? After searching for a minute or two, I found a flamethrower and it felt right in my hands. Like it was exactly the weapon I needed. I shrugged and pulled it out, putting the other bag's strap over my head, I continued down the small, dimly lit path until I reached another "doorway", this one expanding out into a large cavern. The screaming had stopped and I heard growling nearby. I peered through the darkness, trying to make out the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of me. It didn't look human, it couldn't be. It was too tall, too thin, too pale. It growled again and I took a step back, raising the flamethrower in front of me, my hands shaking. I was about to switch it on, when a voice behind it shouted

"Hey ugly! Over here!" It turned around and while it was distracted, I flipped a switch and a stream of flames shot out and the creature screamed, throwing itself at me. I tried to dodge, but it knocked me to the ground, clawing desperately at anything it could until it burned out. I blinked in surprise and pushed it off of me. A hand pulls me up and I lean away. I didn't know who it was, but I got a bad feeling around him.

"Nice job kid, you must be new." I look up at the sound of a voice, tensing up. Oh, it was him, I had already forgotten he was there. I stared at him, my eyes unfocused. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. I went to answer him when someone else interrupted us.

"You okay Dean?" What lovely voices they both had, one was deep and husky. The other slightly higher,but clearer.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine. Shorty here torched it." I looked around, searching for who he was talking about before I realized he meant me. Slapping me on the back he grinned triumphantly. I stumbled and the bags fell. "Hey look, she even brought us our stuff!" The other one, Sammy, looked at me with concern.

"Dean be gentle." He said looking me over. "She's hurt. Dean's smile slipped from his face and he turned to me. "Hey, come on let's go get you patched up." I nodded absentmindedly and began stumbling up the path, towards the light, with Dean trying to hold me steady.

When we reached the entrance to the mineshaft I heard a cry of relief and suddenly someone pounced on me. "Skye! You're okay! I thought we'd lost you!" It was Abbi, no surprise there. You could easily tell it was her by the energy that radiated off of her. "Get off of her Abbi she's hurt." _Jess._ I relaxed a bit. My mouth twitching up slightly, I looked at her.

"I'm fine J, don't worry about me." It wasn't a very convincing lie, but Jess nodded in understanding. She could tell I didn't want to talk about it. I peered around the clearing, realizing Tyler was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ty?" I began to panic.

"I'm right here. I went looking for something." He held up a small device in his hand. A satellite phone!

"Good thinking! We can call for help!" Abbi jumped up and down excitedly. Yep, not even being abducted by some strange creature could dampen her spirits.

I sighed felt like I hadn't slept in weeks and it felt like something was weighing me down. A droplet of liquid slipped down my leg and I looked at my torn jeans. _Oh._ I hadn't realized I was bleeding. My legs and arms were torn and bloody and here was a cut on my head. _I guess nobody noticed it in the darkness._ Everything felt extremely heavy and I felt overwhelmingly tired. I needed to lay down, get some rest and-. My eyes rolled back in my head and I dropped like a lead weight.

"Hey!" A strong arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, catching me just before I hit the ground. "Hey, stay with me sweetheart." An arm went underneath my knees and I was lifted up. _Dean?_ He pulled me close to his chest and I smiled before drifting into the darkness.

I was floating, drifting through the darkness. It was peaceful and calm. Suddenly a light appeared in front of me, I wasn't scared. It made me calm, comforted me, as it beckoned me toward it. I didn't want to go, I liked it here in the quiet, calm darkness. I didn't want to leave this peaceful place, but I couldn't resist the light's pull. A figure appeared from the light. It was a man. He was about 5'11, with black hair? brown? I couldn't tell. And his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to sparkle as he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Skyelaar Jones." He said in a deep commanding voice. "It is not your time yet, come with me." I tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Come with me, it is not your turn yet." I nodded and he reached out all the while looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes. I reached for his hand. I wanted to touch him, to feel his presence. Our hands joined in the darkness and I felt as if I was flying. It was a wonderful feeling and I never wanted it to end.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound cut through the darkness. It blared in my ears, making me wince. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I didn't like this sound, I wanted it to go away. My hand slipped from the blue eyed man's and I began to fall and the beeping quieted BEEP BEEp BEep Beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. It was silent again and it was I loved it. "Do not give up Skyelaar, You are needed." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up again, faster this time. I fought through the haze that was clouding my mind, desperately trying to keep hold of his hand. _Please don't let go._ I pleaded silently and he nodded as if he understood my fear.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small white room. It smelled sterile and clean. Where was I? _Hospital._ My brain supplied and I sat up with a jolt. Big mistake. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream and closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

"Be careful, it would be bad if you hurt yourself more than you already are." I whipped my head around, in the direction of the voice. It sounded familiar.

"You." I stared at the man . "But. You're not real, are you?" The man tilted his head as if in thought. "Of course I am real. I am standing right here aren't I?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You can't be real, I saw you in a dream." He took a step closer, all the while keeping his bright blue eyes on my dark grey ones. When he looked at me I felt paralyzed in the presence of his power.

"It was not a dream." He pursed his lips in confusion, as if he didn't understand how I could think he wasn't real.

"Well, then… what was it?" My head hurt, I didn't want to think about it right now. As I looked around I noticed something wrong. "Where are my friends"

"They are safe, Sam took them home after he dropped you off here." He stepped closer and I tensed. I honestly didn't know who this guy was and I didn't know if I could trust him. I was hurt, alone, and absolutely terrified of what he might do. "Do not be afraid." He said calmly, as if reading my mind. "My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of The Lord." I looked at him quizzically. _Angels? But angels aren't real. Are they?_

"Oh, h-hi.. I guess. Umm, what now then? What am I supposed to do? Why am I needed?" I gently placed my right hand on top of my left and maintained eye contact with him, though it was hard.

"You will find out soon enough." Before I knew what was happening, he walked over to me and placed two fingers on my forehead and instantly the pain was gone. I looked down and there were no wounds. The cuts, the bruises, the scratches. Everything was gon and I felt like nothing had ever happened. There weren't even any scars.

"H- how did yo-." He put his fingers to my forehead again and shushed me.

"You will find out everything in time, for now you must rest." And before I could even blink, I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Please tell me if my fic is good/terrible and whether or not I should continue it. Thank you to anyone who reads this!**


	2. Announcement

Hello anybody who has read the first chapter of my fic. I am sorry to announce that for now this fic is being discontinued. If I ever get the motivation to update it then I will, but for now there will be no more chapters.


End file.
